iHave a Brother
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Freddie's dad died forcing Freddie's little brother to live with him and his mom, bringing some secrets with him. Can Freddie, Sam, and Carly find out his secrets? Does Freddie's brother know how their dad died? What else is Freddie's brother hiding?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I think this is the first story with Freddie having a brother instead of sister.

* * *

Freddie's POV

I'm sitting on my bed checking the comments on iCarly and my mom walked in happy, like she won an overprotective mom award or something.

"Mom. Why are you so happy?" I asked asked confused.

"Jason is coming to live with us." My mom said, and I forced a smile. It's not that I don't like my little brother, I do, it's that he's cooler than me. He's not nerdy, he doesn't take honor classes, and all that chizz. I was surprised that he almost flunked kindergraten.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Your dad died." My mom said. What? He died? That probably hurts Jason, because those two were really close to each other and that's why he took Jason with him when he divorced our mom.

"How?" I said shocked.

"I don't know. Jason does want to talk about it. He seems shooken up about it." Mom said and I just stared at her.

"I would to if I was him just finding out he died." I said.

* * *

Jason's POV

I'm sitting on a chair in a white room, where a black desk is, and just a boring plain window is with a light gray glass. I tried not to cry and a social worker looked at me.

"For the love of Pete." The worker said annoyed.

"Who's Pete?" I asked. "Fuck Pete." Who cares, I has a very colorful vocabulary for a twelve year old and the social worker looked at me, rolling her light grey eyes. "Can I go home now?"

"No." The lady said.

"Why not?" I said now mad.

"Because." The lady said.

"Just saying because, doesn't mean it's a reason." I said feeling anger go through my veins.

"The cops are investigating your house." The lady said giving up.

"For what?" I asked.

"Like who killed your dad and take evidence photos." Light grey haired lady said annoyed.

"Oh sure, get annoyed with me asking you questions." I said sarcastically

"Your back-talking me." Grey lady said.

"I think the term is double talk or sass." I said.

"Ok." Grey lady said.

"Since we'll probably never see each other we should get to know each other a little better." I said.

"Fine. What's your favorite song?" The social worker said.

"Now or Never by Three Days Grace." I answered and the social worker smiled.

"Mine to." The social worker said. "Favorite food?"

"Uh. Ham, fried chicken, chicken wings, pizza, spaghetti, and macaroni and cheese." I said starting to get hungry of the food I mentioned.

"I like chicken, steak, pizza, and carrots." The social worker said. "Favorite soda."

"Uh. I'm allerigic to something in soda, so I drink juice, lemonade, and punch. But I say grape juice." I said a little embarrassed to say that I am allerigic.

"Oh. Sad. I like Peppy Cola." The social worker named Amy said. "Favorite color?" Great. How am I supposed to answer that question without getting offeneded. Think of something.

"I like the color black." I said.

"I like purple." Amy said. "Deepest secret?" Why did she ask me that question? Think of a quick lie.

"Um. I told you my secret. I'm allerigic to soda." I said. Well that was a secret. "Your deepest secret."

"I got pregnant at sixteen." Amy said and my eyes nearly popped open at that.

"Wow." I said and tried to get that thought out of my head.

* * *

Freddie is fixing the lay-out on iCarly when his mom walked in.

"Come greet Jason." Marissa said and Freddie walked in the living seeing Jason standing there wearing a Three Days Grace T-Shirt and black pants. Jason is staring at the ground.

"Nice T-Shirt. Where did you get it?" Freddie asked.

"A Three Days Grace concert. When I heard they were performing close to where I lived, I forced dad's friend to go buy me a ticket so I can watch them live and he accidentally bought two tickets." Jason said.

"What happened to the second ticket?" Freddie asked and Jason smiled. "You gave it to a girl."

"She was my crush and my friend. I gave it to her and she was excited. In her mind it was friends hanging out and in my mind it was a date." Jason said.

"Ok." Freddie said. "What something to drink?"

"Grape juice if you have any." Jason said and sat on a couch after Freddie left. Jason pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees trying not to cry. Freddie walked up holding a glass of grape juice.

"Here's your grape juice." Freddie said and his brother took the glass staring at the liquid.

* * *

Jason's POV

Freddie handed me the glass of grape juice and I stared at the black liquid which I assume it's actaully purple. I looked at Freddie confused.

"That's grape juice." Freddie said and I shrugged. I drank some and looked at Freddie that's staring at me. "How did Dad die?" I felt tears in my eyes and I looked at Freddie.

"I don't want to talk about." I said and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I'm trying to show my brother that I'm strong and won't let anything hurt me.

* * *

A/N: I hope you know why Jason sees in black, white, and shades of grey. How do you think Jason and Freddie's dad died? Do you think Jason is prefect?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a review asking if Jason is dead, he isn't dead.

* * *

No one's POV

Freddie is trying to drag Jason into his friend Carly Shay's apartment.

"I don't want to meet them." Jason said trying to pull away from his older brother.

"So." Freddie said and managed to pull his little brother in the apartment.

"Dip wad." Jason said and punched his brother's arm.

"Hey." Freddie said.

"Who's this?" Carly said and Jason looked at her.

"My little brother Jason." Freddie said.

"Oh. Another nerd to pick on." Sam said.

"I barely passed kindergraten and first grade. How does that make me a nerd?" Jason said and smiled.

"That's the easiest grades." Carly said and Jason looked at her.

"You remind me of my neighbor. Then she got taken to an insane aslym because of reasons." Jason said and they looked at her.

"Why?" Sam said.

"Like I said, reasons." Jason said.

"Do you want an apple?" Sam said and walked to the fruit bowel.

"Sure." Jason said.

"Which color?" Sam asked.

"Any color would be fine." Jason said and Sam heaved an apple at Jason who managed to grab it. "Uh thanks." Jason inspected the apple trying to figure what color it is.

* * *

Jason's POV

I looked at the black apple guessing it's red. I'm not sure if it's red but I heard stories that apples are usually light green or red, so it's red. I can tell it's red because if it's green it'll be light grey. I looked at my older brother.

"It's red." Freddie said looking at me.

"Oh." I said trying hard to believe him and I handed him the apple. "You can have have it."

"Do you want anything to drink?" I'm guessing Carly asked.

"Got any grape juice, or cranberry juice or any other juice?" I asked.

"Yeah." Carly said and walked to the fridge looking for some juice she'll give me.

"Pluto is a planet, I don't care what you think." I said randomly to Freddie.

"I never said anything." Freddie said.

"Who cares what you say?" I said.

"I like this kid. He tortures you when I'm not around." Sam said.

"I like to see you put up with his music." Freddie said and I looked at him.

"What music does he like?" Sam said.

"He listens to Marilyn Manson, Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, Evanescence, and Three Days Grace." Freddie said.

* * *

No one's POV

Sam turned to Jason and looked at him.

"Are you suicidal?" Sam asked.

"No." Jason answered slightly confused. "Why? Do I look suicidal?" Carly returned holding a cup.

"Here's some cranberry juice." Carly said and Jason grabbed the cup.

"Thanks." Jason said inspecting the juice trying to figure out if it is cranberry juice.

"Yes. That's cranberry juice." Carly said and Jason couldn't trust her because he just met Carly. Jason set the cup on the coffee table.

"You know what. I get some juice at home." Jason said.

"Ok." Freddie said and grabbed the cup. Jason rolled his brown eyes annoyed with his older brother.

"Why are you so annoying?" Jason asked and Sam laughed. Jason and Freddie stared at him.

"I still like this kid. He tortures you." Sam said and Freddie walked to her. Jason watched as the two teens started arguing. Jason started to smile and Carly rolled her eyes.

"I can actually feel some romantic tension in the air." Jason said feeling the air.

"How do you know what romance is, you're eleven." Carly said getting Jason's age wrong and he looked at her.

"I'm twelve, thank you for getting my age wrong." Jason said being sarcastic.

"Well. You're still young." Carly said.

"Well at least I had a normal girlfriend who doesn't use me, loved me for what I did, and wasn't obsessed with Pee-Wee babies." Jason shot back.

"How does he know about Griffin?" Carly said.

"I read Sam's Blog on iCarly." Jason said like it's obvious.

"Oh." Carly said and Jason held back a sarcastic remark towards Carly getting annoyed with her.

_Is there an invisible wall blocking her ears?_ Jason thought annoyed with Carly.

"That was rude." Carly said and Jason turned towards her.

"I said that out loud?" Jason said and looked at the ground.

"Yes." Carly said.

"I now wonder if all of my thoughts comes out of my mouth." Jason said to himself.

* * *

Jason walked in his older brother's room and looked at Freddie. Freddie looked up and looked at Jason.

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?" Jason said.

"What is it?" Freddie said.

"Do you really hate Sam?" Jason asked and Freddie nearly choked on his own spit.

"No." Freddie said.

"Then you love her?" Jason said smiling.

"No." Freddie said slightly confused.

"If you don't hate her and you don't love her. Then why are you hanging out?" Jason asked.

"We're friends." Freddie said. "Why are you even asking me these questions?"

"What? I'm not allowed to ask you any questions?" Jason said.

"Why are you always so sarcastic?" Freddie said.

"It's a talent." Jason said and left Freddie's room. Freddie just stared after his little brother confused at the questions that he asked.

* * *

A/N: I think this chapter seemed a little rushed. Jason is color blind. His family doesn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

No one's POV

Jason and Freddie walked in the school.

"I would rather ride the bus." Jason said.

"Why?" Freddie said and looked at Jason who moved his backpack strap back up on his shoulder.

"Cause mom doesn't know how to drive and she almost drove into a canal." Jason said.

"That's because when she played the toothbrush song you started to scream, 'turn it off, why are you doing this to me. I'm just a child." Freddie said.

"It was torture." Jason said and left. Freddie just stared after him and walked up to his friends.

"Jason almost made our mom crash into a canal." Freddie said.

"Why?" Carly said.

"When she played the toothbrush song he started to scream, 'turn it off, why are you doing this to me. I'm just a child." Freddie said.

"I like that boy." Sam said and Freddie looked at Sam.

"Do you think he'll have trouble making friends?" Carly said.

"No." Freddie said. "He's cooler than me, so he won't have trouble making friends."

"Oh." Carly said and looked at locker a little worried for Freddie's little brother.

* * *

Jason is sitting at a table in science class drawing and the teacher walked by taking the drawing. The teacher looked at the detailed drawing of a woman hacking a man with a chainsaw.

"That's a violation of property." Jason said and the teacher looking at the picture.

"This picture is disturbing." The teacher said and Jason's neighbor looked at the teacher.

"Jason's mind is disturbing." The boy said and looked at Jason who's staring angerily at him. The boy looked away scared. The teacher handed the drawing to a student.

"Past that around." The teacher Mr. Montes said and the student looked at it. The student wrote something on the back of the paper and passed it to her partner. "You have to make an animal cell or plant cell project." Jason looked at his teacher.

"Do I have to because I did that two months?" Jason said.

"You can make the plant cell." Mr. Montes said.

"I did that." Jason said.

"How about the animal cell?" Mr. Montes said.

"I did that to. Our school made the classes do the animal, plant, and even the human cell." Jason said.

"You could do that for extra credit." Mr. Montes said.

"I don't want to." Jason whined and the class just looked at him. Jason looked at his neighbor. "I didn't say you can look at me." The boy looked at the ground.

* * *

Jason sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria and five students sat down with him. Jason just looked at them confused. Jason took out his lunch and looked at the others.

"What?" Jason said annoyed and the students left. Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked up. They sat at the table and Jason took apart his sandwich. Jason looked at them.

"So made any friends yet?" Carly said.

"Two." Jason said.

"Ok." Jason said.

"Why did you take apart your sandwhich?" Sam asked and Jason took out a bottle of hot sauce.

"Hot sauce?" Carly said and Jason poured the liquid on his sandwich. "On your sandwich."

"Hey. Don't make fun of my taste of food and I won't make fun of yours." Jason said and put the cap on. Jason took out some peppers and placed them on his sandwich.

"Do you actually eat that?" Sam said slightly disgusted.

"Yeah." Jason said putting the sandwich back together and Jason took a big bite out of his sandwich. Carly and Sam looked at Freddie.

"He actually does eat that." Freddie said and Jason took out his drawing from the science class. Jason handed it to Freddie. Freddie looked at the comments on the drawing and looked at his little brother confused. "Why did you draw this?" Jason shrugged.

"I don't know. I got bored, so I just drew something." Jason said and smiled.

"You have issues." Freddie said.

"At least my issues isn't worse than my old neighbor's." Jason countered.

"Why did she get taken away?" Carly said.

"Reasons." Jason said.

"Like what?" Carly said and Jason is annoyed with her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jason said getting angry.

"If you tell, you'll feel better." Carly said.

"You know what? If I told you that means I want you to know, but I didn't tell you, that means I don't want you to know." Jason said mad and then left. Sam looked at the left over sandwich and reached over to grab it. Jason returned, grabbing his sandwich. "Forgot my sandwich." Jason left.

"That didn't make sense." Carly said and looked at Freddie.

"I have no clue what that meant." Freddie said. "He's hard to understand."

"Clearly." Carly said and Freddie seemed to get annoyed with her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. School stuff. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got the idea from somewhere.

* * *

No one's POV

Jason is looking at a blue cord trying to figure out what to do and looked at Freddie.

"Did you see his scars?" Jason heard Carly say and Jason's eye twitched. Freddie looked at Jason a little freaked out and Jason walked to Freddie.

"Yeah. Scars are really hot." Sam said and Jason smiled.

"Quick show them your scars." Jason said trying to lift up Freddie's sweater sleeve.

"What? No." Freddie said fighting back.

"Chicken pox scars aren't hot." Carly said annoyed and Jason somehow managed to lift up Freddie's sweater sleeve. Jason looked at the theee lines on his older's brother's wrist and the girls looked at his wrist. "What did you do?"

"Cut himself. He almost got expelled for trying to cut himself in the rest room when he was thirteen. He got sent to therapy and counseling." Jason said and Freddie looked at him.

"Must you tell of my business." Freddie said.

"I thought you were going to tell them." Jason said confused and Freddie dragged him into the hallway. Freddie closed the door.

"Maybe I didn't want them to know about my cutting thing." Freddie said.

"If I cut myself. I would tell my friends." Jason said.

"Now they'll try to send me back to therapy. My sessions are done with." Freddie said. "Why did you tell them anyway?"

"Sam said scars are have scars. I thought you wanted to impress her." Jason said.

"I don't." Freddie said and Jason looked at him bored.

"I get it. You still love Carly." Jason said. "I guess I'll try to get her to love you."

"I don't want her to love me." Freddie said.

"I'm confused. You love Carly or Sam." Jason said.

"Neither of them." Freddie said.

"So you still love that chick Elizabeth?" Jason asked confused.

"No." Freddie said.

"Are you trying to confuse me?" Jason asked annoyed and Freddie placed his hand over his eyes. Freddie uncovered his eyes.

"No." Freddie said .

"Why did you cut yourself?" Jason said.

"I cut myself because of school, homework, mom and dad fighting." Freddie said.

"Oh." Jason said and remembered something. "Hey. Remember how when we were sick we used to time ourselves for five minutes on how we used to do shots of NyQuil. You could never pass twenty-one." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"That's because it's horrible tasting. And you fall asleep after twenty minutes." Freddie said and Jason looked at him.

"Shut up." Jason said.

"Hey do you still down apple juice like it's beer?" Freddie asked.

"No. I remember once I was downing my apple juice at school, I almost got suspened because they, 'couldn't tell if it was apple juice or beer.'" Jason said using air quotes and he looked at his fingers confused. "And why am I using air quotes?"

"I don't know brah." Freddie said.

"Seriously, why am I- Did you just call me brah?" Jason said confused.

"You're so tense, you need to relax" Freddie said.

"Are you trying to hyponitize me?" Jason said.

"No bro." Freddie said.

"Did you just call me bro?" Jason said. "Seriously. What the hell are you doing?"

"You're so tense. Jumpy. I mean this morning I tapped your shoulder to ask you a question and all of a sudden you jumped up flinging your arms around like in those cartoons where something falls on a person and they're arms go crazy." Freddie said. "Like this." The oldest boy started flinging his arms around and the youngest looked at him. Freddie stopped. "I mean you're acting like someone is after you because you caught someone doing something they shouldn't. Like you caught a five year old doing shots."

"You're obssessed with shots now aren't you?" Jason said and moved his brown hair out of his eyes. "I really hate my hair." Freddie and Jason walked back into the studio. Carly and Sam stood up from their beanbag chairs.

"Me and Sam were talking when we suggested that you seek help for cutting yourself." Carly said.

"Again. I went through two years of going through that, I don't need that again. They thought I needed to find a 'healther way of letting out my pain.'" Freddie said and did air qoutes. Freddie turned to his brother. "You got me doing air quotes." Jason smiled.

"Well." Carly said.

"This is why my mom won't let me near scissors. She thinks I will reopen a scar or something." Freddie said and Jason sat down on a purple beanbag chair thinking it's black. "You know that's purple right?"

"Does it look like I care?" Jason asked.

"No." Carly said.

"Then I don't care." Jason said and leaned back on the beanbag chair. Jason pulled his backpack on his lap and started to look throw it. Sam and Carly looked at Freddie.

"He's hard to control sometimes. He's fun to hang out. Me and Jason always get into trouble." Freddie said and looked at Jason who somehow fell asleep. "And he's asleep."

"You better put him on the couch." Carly said and Freddie sighed. Freddie picked up his little brother and flung him over his shoulder.

"Owe." Jason mumbled and Freddie picked up Jason's backpack. Freddie left and soon put Jason on the couch. Freddie looked at Jason and his litte brother opened his eyes a little. "Hey."

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Do you really want to know how Dad died?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"I'm not telling." Jason said and Freddie shrugged.

"Do you mind writing it down for me?" Freddie asked.

"No. Nice try. I respect that." Jason said and his older brother shrugged.

"Why are you sleeping?" The teen asked and the pre-teen shrugged.

"Tired I guess." The pre-teen said and stood up. Jason grabbed his backpack. "Going home." Jason left and Freddie shrugged.

"Freddie get up here!" Carly yelled and Freddie sighed annoyed.

"I'm coming!" Freddie yelled back and went up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending. Also sorry for the filler chapters. Jason was eight when Freddie was cutting himself. I will soon put an OC in there that will become important to Jason's color blindness.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie's POV

The impact of my skin hitting the ground stung and I looked at the girl named Emma that tackled me like an all star football player.

"Get off me." I said and pushed her off of me. I got off the wet grass and wipped water from my face. I looked around for Jason but couldn't find him. Where the hell is he? I thought and got tackled to the ground again. I looked at Emma. "Get the fuck off of me." I pushed her off of me and ran on the wet grass. I slipped and feel to the ground. "Help. I have fallen and can't get up." Emma looked at me.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Emma said and I did the shame on you sign at her.

"Such language Emma." I said trying to piss her off and stood up. Emma tackled me to the ground and I wondered where my team members are.

No one's POV

Emma ended up falling to the side of Freddie and one member of Freddie's team has Emma pinned on the wet grass.

"Hurry. Get the flag." The team member said and Feddie got of the ground. Freddie ran to the flag and got tackled to the ground. Freddie looked at a guy who had him pinned to the ground and Freddie managed to reverse the pin. Freddie stood up and took one step to the flag. The rain started to pour down and Freddie feel to the ground.

Freddie looked behind him at the guy who held onto his ankles and noticed Jason run by to the flag. Jason grabbed the flag and ran off to the team bass. Freddie managed to get out of the boy's grasp and followed Jason. Jason managed to dodge a girl that tried to tackle Jason down and he passed the flag to his teammate. The boy ran and got tackled to the ground. Jason grabbed a red flag and ran off to his side managing to dodge the other team.

* * *

Carly and Sam walked to Freddie's apartment. Carly knocked on the door and Mrs. Benson looked at the two girls.

"Where's Freddie and Jason?" Carly asked and Mrs. Benson shrugged.

"I don't know. They said they were going to their friends house." Mrs. Benson said.

* * *

Jason, Freddie, and their four teammates is lifting the flag on this side. Jason realized that the way they were lifting the flag is like the way the six soliders did for the Battle of Iwo Jima and the other team didn't like it.

"Rematch." The other team's leader declared.

"Tomorrow." Freddie said and looked at his watch seeing that it was nine thirty. Freddie looked at Jason. "We better go." Freddie and Jason left lauging at what happened over capture the flag.

"Remember what happened at the hill?" Jason said.

"Where Catherine slipped running down the hill? That was hilarious." Freddie said laughing.

"Shh. Shh. There's Rebecca." Jason said and stared at the girl that walked by.

"You like her?" Freddie said.

"I'm not sure. I'm confused right now." Jason said.

"Then ask her out." Freddie said.

"I'm not sure if she likes me back." Jason said and felt Freddie put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok." Freddie said. "Take some time." Freddie said.

"Says the one who keeps asking Carly out even if she said no." Jason shot back and turned the wrong corner to get to the apartments.

"Where are you going?" Freddie said.

"Home." Freddie said.

"That way?" Freddie said and Jason walked by.

"Shut up." Jason said and Freddie followed.

"How do you come up with comebacks so easily?" Freddie said.

"It's a talent I guess." Jason said.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Freddie said.

"Like what?" Jason said. _That I can see in black, white, and grey. No thank you._ Jason thought and hoped that he didn't say that out loud.

* * *

A/N: The game they were playing was extreme Capture the Flag. Also sorry for the filler chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV

Jason is standing at Mr. Montes's desk and looked at the clear bucket he's supposed to use for his science project.

"Ok, what is your project about?" Mr. Montes said.

"Um. It's about how trash pollutes the ocean." Jason said.

"Not interesting." Mr. Montes said and wrote something on a paper. Jason bite back mean comments and looked at his teacher. "Go on."

"The vinegar and baking soda will show how trash is in the ocean and bascially show how the end of the world happens." Jason said and opened the jug of the clear liquid that he thought was vinegar. Jason poured the clear liquid in the bucket. Jason poured some baking soda into the bucket and looked at it. Jason poured the entire box into the bucket and heard a gurgling sound come from the bucket. Jason looked at the white foam that spilt over the bucket and the the foam shot in the air. The classroom started to fill up with foam.

_How the hell did that even happen?_ Jason thought as foam landed on him and the preteen heard screaming or cheering or both. The foam rose and Jason grabbed the jug that the clear liquid came in.

* * *

Sam, Freddie, and Carly are talking to each other. Jason walked up with some foam still on him and they looked at him.

"Did you take a bath in foam?" Freddie joked.

"Shut up. I'm so going to fail the science class." Jason said.

"How's Mr. Montes?" Freddie said.

"I don't know. They couldn't find him." Jason said.

"Benson." Mr. Montes said and Jason ran behind Sam.

"He's going to kill me." Jason said and Sam stepped to the left to show Jason.

"Benson." Mr. Montes said. "Finally someone who cares."

"What?" Jason said surprised at that.

"What you did was science." Mr. Montes said and Jason looked at him.

"Ok." Jason said.

"You get an A+." Mr. Montes said and left. Jason looked at his brother that looked at him and the preteen bite back his excitement.

"What did you do to get foam on your class?" Carly asked noticing some students walked by with foam on them.

"I just mixed vinegar and baking soda together." Jason said and looked at the jug he realized he was holding. Freddie grabbed the jug and looked at the back.

"Warning: Do not mix with baking soda." Freddie read. "Why didn't you see this?" Jason shrugged.

"Didn't see it." Jason said.

"Well it's in red." Freddie said and Jason turned his head to the side confused like he never heard of color.

_Well sorry if I can't see color,_ Jason thought.

Rebecca's POV

After nearly drowning in foam thanks to Jason, I'm finished getting the foam off my shirt. I looked at Jason, Freddie, Sam, and Carly talking.

"Well it's in red." I heard Freddie say and saw Jason turn his head to the side confused, then seemed to think about something. Freddie, Sam, and Carly left leaving Jason there.

"Well it's not my fault I can't see color." I saw Jason mouth. What to know why I know how I can read what people mouth? Me and my friend usually mouth words to each other. Jason's color blind? Since when? Oh wait. When he was born. Duh. Poor guy. He doesn't need to be embarrassed by it. I looked at Jason that went the other way.

"If you're trying to follow Freddie, Carly, and Sam you're going the wrong way." I said.

"I'm not following them." I heard Jason say and I grabbed my backpack from my locker. I shook my wrist and it made a weird popping sound come from it. I broke my wrist and then got the cast off four days early.

* * *

A/N: Here's the chapter. So Rebecca knows that Jason is color blind. Should she tell Sam, Freddie, and Carly? Or talk to Jason about it first?


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV

Rebecca ran up to Freddie, Sam, and Carly slightly tired.

_Man, I need to get used to running,_ Rebecca thought. Freddie, Sam and Carly looked at the twelve year old that seemed out of breath.

"I have to tell you something." Rebecca said.

"What?" Freddie said.

"Jason is color blind." Rebecca said.

"What?" Carly said shocked.

"I saw him mouth, 'it's not my fault I can't see color.'" Rebecca said.

"Well if he can't see color that means he's blind." Sam said.

"No. Color blindness means you can't see color except many shades of grey, black, and white." Rebecca said feeling like she was talking to a tree.

"Well if he's color blind then I don't see how he sees grey, black, white. Those are colors." Carly said.

"It feels like I'm talking to a tree." Rebecca said. "Grey, black, and white are neutral colors. He can't see color besides those."

* * *

Jason sat in a chair taking an Ishihara color test and couldn't figure out the colored ones.

"Dog." Jason said randomly and Freddie looked at his little brother confused. The optometrist looked the card weirdly.

"I'll be right back." The optometrist said and left.

"Dog?" Freddie said chuckling and Jason looked at him angry. Jason shrugged and noticed Freddie is looking at him with pity.

"You're doing it again." Jason said uncomfortable.

"Doing what?" Freddie said.

"Staring at me with pity." Jason said. "It's ok. I would do the same thing if I found out that my little brother saw Dad kill himself right in front of him."

"What?" Freddie asked confused.

"Dad killed himself. Right in front of me." Jason said. "I didn't know what to do, so I ran to my neighbor. Not the crazy one. I managed to get John, my neighbor, to check on dad. Dad ended up dying. The cops ended up thinking it was murder." Jason said.

"Right in front of you?" Freddie said confused.

"Shot himself. Right in front of me." Jason said trying to push the memory away.

"If you choke a smurf what color would it change to?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. Dark purple or white. Choke the blue outta them." Jason said and Freddie stared at his little brother wondering how he knew that. Freddie noticed the optometrist walk right in holding black and white Ishihara color tests. Jason looked at the tests and took a deep breath ready for what's coming.

* * *

A/N: Here's a update. An Ishihara color tests is a series of dots with a number in it, like the ones you take to see if you colorblind or not. Should Jason and Rebecca have a romance scene or should it be later in the story?


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV

Jason is sitting on the roof on Bushwell Palaza and Rebecca sat next to him.

"I know." Jason said.

"Know what?" Rebecca said.

"I know you told Carly, Sam, and Freddie that I'm color blind." Jason said. "Why would you tell them that?"

"I don't know. They didn't seem to know so I told them?" Rebecca said.

"Maybe I didn't want them to know." Jason said tears falling down his cheeks and Rebecca placed her hand on Jason's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Millions of people out there are color blind." Rebecca said.

"Total color blindness is really rare. I looked it up on the internet." Jason said. "I knew I was color blind since I was five. When I was four, I didn't know I was." Jason felt the tears he held in for eight come out at a fast pace and Rebecca pulled Jason into a hug. Rebecca felt her shirt soak up Jason's tears and she just held him. Rebecca patted Jason's head and found it weird for her. Rebecca pushed Jason away from her and Jason looked at her. Rebecca wiped Jason's tears away with her thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Rebecca said.

"I was too embarrassed." Jason said.

"They're you friends and brother. This isn't something to be embarrassed about." Rebecca said.

"I see in black, white, and shades of grey." Jason said. "I'm afraid the science teacher will make us draw something and that the color pencils won't have the color names on them."

"Why didn't you tell people?"

"People can be mean if they find out you have a weird disorder." Jason said.

"It isn't a weird disorder. It's a disablity." Rebecca said. "Do you know what color blindness says about you?"

"What?" Jason said.

"That you're stronger than I thought you were." Rebecca said and Jason smiled slightly. "Lots of people are going to carry around baggage and yours is color blindness." Jason looked at Rebecca.

"What's yours?" Jason said.

"My obsession with UFOs." Rebecca said and her eyes traveled into Jason's brown eyes, soon getting lost in Jason's chocolate pudding colored eyes.

_Just one kiss, then I'll be happy,_ Rebecca thought and leaned over gently placing her lips on Jason's. Jason kissed her back and Rebecca placed her hands around his neck kissing him. Rebecca deepened their kiss and tasted chocolate in his mouth guessing he ate chocolate or chocolate ice cream before he came out there. Rebecca felt Jason's arms wrap around her waist and Rebecca cupped Jason's cheek. Jason and Rebecca soon broke away to breath. They looked at the door seeing Freddie standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"I was going to get Jason, but I see I'm interrupting something." Freddie said and stepped backwards to the door. Freddie closed the door and Jason looked at Rebecca. The two just chuckled and Jason stood up stretching. Jason helped Rebecca up. "I better go see what my brother wanted." Jason walked to the door and Rebecca squealed with excitement. Jason looked at her weirdly and Rebecca smiled. Jason left and Rebecca bit her lower lip smiling looking at the ground. Rebecca followed Jason into the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Well here's a romance scene. Bascially Freddie ended up finding his brother and Rebecca making out. The meaning of this story is: if you have a disablity or disorder, someone out there really loves you and there's no need to be embarrassed about it.


	9. Chapter 9

No one's POV

Carly, Sam, Feddie, Rebecca, and Jason are in Carly's apartment. Freddie is making a pizza and Carly handed Jason a red apple.

"Here's a red apple." Carly said.

"Are you being nice to me because I'm color blind? I hate people being nice to me because I'm color blind." Jason said a little annoyed at Carly's niceness.

"No." Carly said and looked at Jason. Jason looked at Freddie.

"Did you tell them what Dad's girlfriend try to do to you?" Jason asked and the girls looked at Freddie.

"What did she do?" Sam asked.

"She tried to-" Jason said getting interrupted by Freddie.

"Don't talk about it." Freddie said not wanting the memories to come back.

"What did she try to do?" Rebecca asked looking at Jason.

"Well over the summer last year, Freddie visited me and our dad, but dad had his girlfriend over. But his girlfriend found out that Freddie was suicidal, so she started to tie-" Jason said getting interrupted again by Freddie.

"I said don't tell." Freddie said and felt angry running through his veins but he took a deep breath trying to control his angry.

"To bad. I'm telling. Long story short, our dad's girlfriend tried to hang Freddie." Jason said. "Then she got arrested." Freddie looked at Jason and his little brother looked at him.

"Why must you tell people about that?" Freddie said and Jason shrugged.

"Well I know how Dad died." Jason said.

"So do I. You told me." Freddie said.

"At least I went through puberty in sixth grade." Jason shoot back and Rebecca tried not to laugh.

"At least I can see color." Freddie said not meaning to say that and noticed something strange in Jason's eyes that he never saw before.

"Wow." Jason said. "Trying to make me feel bad that I can't see color. Is that how you get your kicks?"

"I didn't mean to say that." Freddie said.

"Yeah. People don't mean anything bad they say but they do anyway." Jason said. "I have to talk to Mom about what happened to Dad." Jason left and Rebecca stood up.

"I'll help." Rebecca said and followed Jason.

"Or make out with him." Jason said trying to get the image out of his head and Spencer ran in.

"Have any of you seen any supsicious looking that's aye long and aye wide?" Spencer said and the teenagers just looked at Spencer.

"What?" Freddie said trying not to become confused at what Spencer said.

"Nevermind." Spencer said and ran in his room.

"Spencer what did you let loose?" Carly yelled and went to her older brother's room. Sam and Freddie looked at each other uncomfortable.

"Why does your brother think we like each other?" Sam said and Freddie shrugged.

"He didn't say anything." Freddie said.

"How did your Dad die?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say that I got my sucidial tendencies from him." Freddie said and smiled proudly that was sucidial. Sam looked at Freddie.

"Have you ever try to kill yourself?" Sam asked.

"Well once when I was nine. I tried to hang myself using headphones and the ceiling fan. My mom sent me to suicide watch. I hate that place." Freddie said.

"What did you do in suicide watch?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Except they make you naked, nothing except a mattress in that place with bars on a window, and the person that was watching me was a dude." Freddie said.

"Why were you naked?" Sam asked.

"They thought I will try to kill myself with my clothes." Freddie said and Jason along with Rebecca ran in the apartment trying to close the door.

"No mom. I'm not suicidal. Freddie is." Jason said and the two pre-teens managed to close the door. Jason looked at the door and looked at Freddie. "Mom needs to see a therapist."

"Yeah." Rebecca said and just smiled directly towards Jason who didn't seem to see her smile. Rebecca frowned slightly upset and smiled when Jason looked at her. "So color blindness is really rare?"

"Yes." Jason said. "Maybe I should join the military because I can pentrate certain color camouflage better then people that see in color." Rebecca's eyes kind of widened a little.

* * *

A/N: An update. Getting writer's block. Have you heard what happened to Japan? If you did please pray for them. Does anyone have any ideas that I could use?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally got an idea.

* * *

No one's POV

Freddie looked at Jason that was putting roll caps on half of a plastic sandwich bag and Jason put two pennies on the caps. Jason taped the plastic sandwich bag and taped foil around the plastic sandwich bag. Freddie looked at Jason.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Making a penny bomb." Jason said and Freddie ducked behind the couch. "Relax. You got throw it on the ground for it to explode." Freddie stood up still panicing on the inside.

"Oh." Freddie said. "Where did you learn how to make a penny bomb?"

"SplashFace." Jason said like it was no big deal.

"It's not going to work." Freddie said and Jason dragged Freddie out of the apartment building.

* * *

Freddie is sitting on the steps of the apartment building and looked at Jason.

"It's still won't work." Freddie said and watched as Jason threw the penny bomb on the ground. Freddie heard a loud bang, he saw smoke swirl around, and noticed pieces of foil on the ground. Jason turned to Freddie, his face saying, _it worked you nonbeliever._

"And you said it wouldn't work." Jason said and the brothers walked in the apartment. Lewbert was crouching behind his desk.

"Did you hear that loud bang?" Lewbert asked and the two just laughed. They walked up the stairs still laughing.

"I didn't know it would work." Freddie said.

"Why?" Jason said.

"The foil was wrapped around it." Freddie said. "We should make more and throw them at people's feet." Jason looked at Freddie.

"Who said I wanted you to hang out with me?" Jason asked and Rebecca ran up colliding into him. Jason didn't move or fall to the ground. Rebecca ended up falling to the ground. Jason helped Rebecca up. "Why did you ran straight into me?" Rebecca looked at Jason.

"I was going to ask if you heard a gunshot." Rebecca asked and the two boys looked at each other. They started laughing, Rebecca becoming confused and embarrassed, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Jason noticed and slowed his laughter down. "What's so funny?"

"I made a penny bomb." Jason said and Rebecca looked at him.

"Oh. Loud penny bomb." Rebecca said.

"That's why it has the word bomb in the name." Jason said and Rebecca just smiled. Rebecca placed her head on Jason's shoulder and felt him nudge her head off. "That is making me uncomfortable." Rebecca looked at Jason and Freddie walked in the apartment.

"So a penny bomb?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah. Found it on SplashFace." Jason said and Freddie is looking out through the peep hole smiling as he saw the two in the hallway kissing each other. Rebecca has her arms around Jason's neck and Jason has his hands on her waist hinting that they're making out.

"Twelve years making out. So..." Freddie whispered to himself smiling and thought about a word to describe what he's witnessing. "Disturbing?" Freddie was glad that Jason found someone who loves him even though he is color blind and Freddie found out that their grandpa had color blidness, so Jason inherted it.

* * *

A/N: Here's a chapter for this story.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I had some writer's block and then I found an idea. Sorry for the delay and the wait.

* * *

No one's POV

Jason looked at Mr. Howard that got done yelling at him and Jason didn't seem unphased by it.

"Do you feel better now after you got done yelling at a color blind kid?" Jason said and turned to some students looking at them. "This man just yelled at someone who's total color blind." Jason heard some students whisper to each other.

"What man yells at someone who's color blind?" Jason heard a girl whisper to another girl and a boy threw a paper ball at Mr. Howard.

"Jerk." The boy said and Jason looked at people look angerily at Mr. Howard.

"I hate children." Mr. Howard said and left. Jason looked at the other students that stared at him.

"There I said it. I am total color blind. Say whatever you want but it'll never hurt me, because I happen to be proud of it because I see what people don't see." Jason said and walked by a plant. Jason looked at it. "I see you hiding in the plant." Jason left and a guy wearing camouflage stepped out of the plant angry that Jason saw him. Jason sat on a bench thinking about what happened and Rebecca sat next to him. Jason looked at her.

"I saw what happened." Rebecca said.

"Great. More people to find out I'm color blind." Jason said.

"No I think it's brave that you said you were proud of it. I know people who aren't proud of their disablities." Rebecca said and Jason looked at her. Jason shrugged.

"Do you think Sam and Freddie seem to have something going on?" Jason said.

"Yeah. I know." Rebecca said and looked at Jason who looked at someone put something on a wall. Jason stood up and Rebecca pulled Jason back on the bench.

"Hey." Jason said and Rebecca looked at him. "What?" Rebecca leaned over kissing him and Ms. Briggs walked up looking at them.

"No making out in the hallway." Ms. Briggs said and they broke away.

"Sorry." Rebecca said and the bell rang.

"Get to class!" Ms. Briggs yelled.

"Why are teachers yelling at color blind kids now a days?" Jason said and Rebecca shrugged. They went seprate ways to their classes.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter like always.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Jason's POV

I looked at a grey and black flier for a school talent show deciding to make my brother join with me if he likes it or not. I could be mean to him at times. I read on the internet that people don't know if they're color blind and I do know that I am. I walked to my brother seeing his friends there and I kicked the back of my brother's knee.

"Owe." Freddie said and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said being sarcastic and I try not to hurt my brother physcially or mentally, but somehow I do anyways. Not like he'll ever know that or how Dad died.

"I still like this kid." Sam said and I just stared at her confused. I thought she liked Freddie, oh well.

No one's POV

Jason looked at his brother.

"Can I talk to you?" Jason said and noticed the two girls standing there. "Alone?" Carly and Sam left.

"Girl problems?" Freddie said.

"No." Jason said confused at that question. "I'm signing up for the talent show and you're going to join if you like it or not."

"Why me?" Freddie said.

"You're my older brother." Jason said. "And you're a good singer."

"Well. Who's the drummer and bassist?" Freddie asked.

"Let me handle that." Jason said and left. Freddie looked at Sam and Carly walk up. They looked at Freddie.

"What did your brother want?" Sam asked.

"Girl problems." Freddie lied.

"Girl problems already?" Carly said and Freddie nodded.

"Wow Freddie. Your brother has more game than you." Sam said and Freddie looked at her rolling his eyes but chuckled at what Sam said. Freddie just smiled.

* * *

Jason and Rebecca stood backstage at the school talent show. Jason looked at Rebecca.

"Are we, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jason asked nervously and Rebecca shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe." Rebecca said and Freddie watched getting a deja vu feeling of what he's seeing.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jason said and Rebecca didn't say anything which Jason mistook as her saying no. Jason took a step back trying not to show hurt and Rebecca placed her hands on Jason's shoulders. Rebecca walked closer to Jason and kissed him. Freddie watched them pull away. "So that's a yes?" Rebecca smiled and nodded hugging her new boyfriend. "You know we have to go on dates to get to know each other better." Rebecca nodded and felt Jason kiss her cheek. Freddie watched the sight and walked to Jason.

"Sorry for interrupting your romance scene but I need Jason." Freddie said and dragged his little brother away from Rebecca. Jason, Freddie, and two other guys got on the stage. Freddie looked at the audience and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Freddie looked at Sam and Carly in the audience. Sam nudged Carly.

"I bet this will be funny." Sam said and the music started to play. Freddie started to sing.

_Whoa, far beyond the reach of prediction,_

_Lies a promise of a break in the code,_

_And the truth untold,_

_Just before the black swan arises,_

_The horizon will be invisible,_

_As the events unfold, unfold, oh no._

_The explosion fathers away_

_Consequence will take to the grave_

_To the grave, take to the grave_

_Take to the grave_

_Far beyond the realm of perception,_

_Or assumptions dissipate in the flood_

_Everything that seems to be constant _

_Shifts direction and divides what we know_

_Everything that we hold so close_

_The explosion fathers away_

_(The explosion fathers away)_

_Consequence will take to grave_

_(Take to our graves)_

_What we'll never anticipate_

_(What we'll never anticipate)_

_Consequence will take to the grave_

_To the grave, take to the grave_

_Take to the grave, to the grave_

_To the grave_

_Yeah, unexpected the impact of once it come_

_Everlasting the fall that will carry on_

_Waiting quietly, be on the hexagon_

_To unravel the cannon bearing the one_

The music stopped and Jason played two notes. Jason looked at his girlfriend to see her smile and Freddie looked at his friend's shocked faces. People started to clap and the music started again.

_The explosion fathers away_

_(The explosion fathers away)_

_Consequence will take to the grave_

_(Take to our graves)_

_What we'll never anticipate_

_(What we'll never anticipate)_

_Consequence will take to the grave_

_To the grave, take to the grave_

_Take to the grave, to the grave_

_To the grave_

The audience cheered and the band ran backstage. Jason looked up to see his girlfriend hug him and he hugged her back.

"You were awesome." Rebecca said and smiled more. Freddie looked at his little brother hug her back smiling and Freddie just stared at them. Freddie smiled as Jason kissed his girlfriend's head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. I've been caught up in school work, finding a song, writing the beginning of the chapter, and working on unpublished stories.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is for fun and sorry for the long wait.

* * *

No one's POV

Jason is sitting on the couch listening to his iPod and Rebecca has a earbud in her ear.

"I forgot to lock the door when I was taking a shower, so my dad, mom, brother, and little sister came in the bathroom." Rebecca said. "While I was still taking a shower."

~Two weeks ago~

Rebecca heard the door open to the bathroom and felt the cold air hit her body while she was taking a hot shower. Rebecca noticed her sister's hair.

"What are you doing in here?" Rebecca asked.

"Bathroom." Rebecca's sister said and Rebecca's brother walked in the bathroom.

"Mike. What are you doing in here?" Rebecca asked annoyed.

"Sink in the kicthen doesn't work?" Mike said and the door opened again.

"Mom?" Rebecca asked.

"Just putting the towels up." Rebecca's mom said and the door opened again. Rebecca became annoyed.

"Dad?" Rebecca asked.

"Everyone is in here." Rebecca's dad.

"What the hell?" Rebecca mouthed. "This is a party!"

~Present~

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Jason was laughing. Rebecca looked at them.

"Not funny." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. It is." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Like you two never had a awkward moment." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. We did have a very awkward conversation." Jason said.

~One year ago~

Freddie looked at Jason.

"Do you think Mom would allow you be in this Chruch play thing?" Freddie said.

"Probably not because it has the word 'damn' in it." Jason said using air qoutes.

"Damn?" Freddie said confused.

"Yeah. She'll probably think we're going Gangster if we say damn." Jason said.

"Damn?" Freddie said confused.

"Yes. Damn." Jason said and Freddie chuckled.

"You said damn." Freddie said.

"So did you." Jason said.

"But still." Freddie said.

"So Mom would get mad because you have to say damn?" Freddie said and Jason looked at him annoyed, than left.

~Present~

Carly, Sam, and Rebecca looked at the boys.

"That was very strange." Carly said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Say the line." Rebecca said.

"Say the what?" Jason said.

"Say the line with the word damn in it." Rebecca said leaning against Jason's side knowing that it would make Jason uncomfortable.

"I damn you to hell." Jason said and Rebecca smiled. Rebecca place her head on Jason's shoulder and Jason kind of shrugged her head off. Rebecca lifted her head up and Jason placed his arm around her shoulders. Rebecca placed her head on Jason's shoulder shoulder again and sighed a little tired. Rebecca closed her eyes and felt Jason kiss her forehead. Rebecca smiled up at him and Jason looked at Freddie. "Hey. Before you knew about my color blindness, did you know about it?" Freddie looked at his little brother.

"I always knew there was something off about you." Freddie said.

"And I always know there's somethig off about your brain." Jason said. "That is. If you have one."

"At least I use my brain." Freddie said.

"At least I don't hang out with girls." Jason said and Freddie shrugged. "In fact what am I doing here?" Jason stood up and left. Rebecca followed him and closed the door. Freddie started to type something on the computer.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I own my ideas and no I'm not stealing scenes from other TV shows and movies. It's just a coincidence. So don't sue.

* * *

No one's POV

Jason is sitting in the kitchen at his mom's house talking to Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"So Dad fell into depression again?" Freddie said.

"Yeah. I noticed that. The cops made me a suspect." Jason said. "They think I was angry at him and shot him. So I lied to the cops saying that my crazy neighbor lady shot him."

"You could've told them the truth." Carly said.

"What do you want me to say, 'oh my dad shot himself because he's suicidal and depressed all the time.'" Jason said and looked at Carly.

"I stand corrected." Carly said and Jason looked at Freddie.

"Are you suicidal again?" Jason said.

"No." Freddie said.

"What's the real reason you cut yourself?" Jason said.

"I'm not cutting myself." Freddie said.

"I know you love homework when you were younger because it distracted yourself from listening to Mom and Dad arguing." Jason said.

"I was always angry at Mom and Dad fighting because they were fighting. For no reason." Freddie said and Jason shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with Mom's being overprotective and Dad getting sick of it, or Mom was mad because Dad was cheating on her." Jason said thinking about it and grabbed his head. "Owe. My head hurts."

"That's because you never used your brain before." Freddie said.

"Shut up. I never asked you for your opinion." Jason said.

"That was mean." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Jason said and Freddie looked at his little brother.

"Why are you mean?" Freddie said.

"I lived with Dad, did you except me coming out nice?" Jason said.

"True." Freddie said. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Hanging out with friends. She says she wants to have a girls night out, whatever that is." Jason said.

"It means, she wants to hang out with her friends that happens to be girls." Freddie said.

"Yeah. You would know what that is." Jason said.

"So shoot himself in front of you?" Freddie asked.

"He didn't know I was watching." Jason said and tried to push the memory away.

"Oh. When you were four, why were you looking at me?" Freddie said.

"I was trying to figure out why everything was in black, white, and grey." Jason said.

"Oh." Carly said and Jason looked at her.

"Are you my brother? No you're not. Did I know you back then? No." Jason said.

"Oh. That explains the strange looks you gave everything." Freddie said and looked at his little. The pre-teen shrugged and looked at the ground. Freddie did the same. "What's on the floor?"

"Nothing. I just naturally look down." Jason said.

"Oh. You look depressed when you do that." Freddie said.

"Yeah. You would know that." Jason said.

"Hey." Freddie said and shrugged. "Yeah." Jason shrugged and looked at the table cloth on the table. Jason tried to figure out the color of the table cloth and Freddie placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder. Jason looked at his brother's hand which caused Freddie to remove it.

"Touch me again, you die." Jason threatened and smiled. Freddie stepped away from Jason and his little brother chuckleld. "Kidding about the killing thing. But seriously. Don't touch me." Freddie nodded and looked at his brother.

"Do you need a hug?" Freddie asked.

"No." Jason said a little confused.

"You know you want a hug." Freddie teased.

"No. I don't need a hug." Jason said.

"Yes. You do." Freddie said and hugged Jason. Jason shrugged and hugged his brother. Carly and Sam joined the group hug.


End file.
